moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil: Damnation - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Resident Evil: Damnation. Resident Evil: Damnation is set in the same continuity as the Resident Evil video games and is not related to the live-action films directed by Paul W. S. Anderson. *A guerilla war is taking place in the streets of the Eastern Slav Republic. A tank is blown up by resistance fighters. *Leon goes into an underground parking lot where he meets an informant. The informant has been horribly wounded and his attacker, a Licker bio-weapon, has followed him. The creature finishes the job and mauls the man to death. *Slav government forces raid the rebel hideout where Leon is being held and a struggle ensues. Buddy shoots one of the soldiers dead with an assault rifle. *'Ivan Judanovich' - An Ataman of the Slav Council of Elders and leader of the rebel movement. He is infected with a Plaga parasite that allows him to control the Lickers being used by the rebels. The parasite takes its toll on his health, however, and he later starts turning into a mindless Ganado. After fleeing their hideout, Alexander "Buddy" Kozachenko shoots Ivan out of mercy. *Leon walks through a basement tunnel and finds a room where a man's body lies slumped across a table, an axe embedded in its chest. *'Mr. Chenkov' - A former rebel turned into a Ganado by the Plaga parasite. He bursts through a wall and attacks Leon with a pair of bolt cutters, but Leon trips him up and takes the tool, smashing it into the infected man's head. *Another Ganado attacks Leon with a butcher knife, but Leon wrestles the knife from his attacker and stabs him in the temple. *Leon kicks a Ganado that is choking JD, then stabs it in the head. *As Leon and JD struggle to open a reinforced door, three Ganados attack them from behind. One charges at Leon only to get skewered through the skull with a crowbar. This doesn't quite kill it as its head explodes to reveal a fully-matured Plaga which continues to drive the body. *Leon and JD make it outside to see a soldier being attacked by a mob of Ganados. Rather than kill the soldier, the Ganados turn him into one of them by forcefully shoving a Plaga into his mouth. *Leon returns to the church where the rebels are encamped. The building is surrounded by Ganados and one is shot and thrown off the church tower into the street below. *Leon enters the church to find that everyone is dead except for JD, but JD has been infected with the Plaga. *A series of trucks used by the rebels drive up to the gates of the Presidential Palace and unload a horde of Lickers to butcher the soldiers. Leon arrives later to find the area outside the palace is a massacre with dead soldiers and Lickers strewn all over the place. *Inside the palace is no better than the outside as Leon walks through a corridor littered with the mangled bodies of guards and palace staff. *Two Lickers stalk the hallway and Leon takes advantage of their blindness, quietly walking through. However, one of the soldiers on the floor is still alive and points his gun at Leon, the sound of the gun clicking alerting the Lickers. The monsters give chase and the soldier is pounced on and ripped apart. *One of the Lickers pounces at Leon but he shoots it out of the air. *Leon runs to a door that opens up into an empty elevator shaft. The second Licker charges and jumps, but Leon dodges and lets the creature plummet down the darkened shaft. *Leon and Ada Wong are cornered inside the Plaga breeding facility beneath the Presidential Palace by President Belikova and a contingent of military police. Ada is next to a control console and shuts off the lights, allowing her and Leon to make a break for it. Leon fires at the guards as he runs, killing one and injuring another. *The Lickers being used by the rebels breach the palace cargo entrance and make their way down to the breeding facility. Belikova's troops take aim as the cargo doors open and a single Licker emerges which is promptly shot dead. *One of the guards moves over to the Licker corpse to check if it is really dead. That one is, but multiple other creatures are clinging to the ceiling and drop down upon the guard, mauling him to death. *The Lickers swarm into the facility and attack the guards, mauling many of them in the first few seconds of the fight. At least one guard is eaten by the creatures. *Buddy appears inside the facility, controlling the Lickers by becoming a Plaga host. He commands one of his creatures to attack Leon and it pounces on him, but Leon manages to shoot its brains out with an MP5. *As Leon chases after Buddy, he shoots three more Lickers dead. While running, guards can be seen fighting and running within the maze of cargo containers. *Buddy sends several Lickers to attack Belikova as she makes her getaway. Most of them pounce on her guards but lunges straight at her... only to knock itself out by slamming into the reinforced glass between them. *Buddy calls upon another Licker to try and break through the glass, but as it runs, a cryogenic capsule hidden beneath the floor emerges and throws the creature into the air. The capsule opens and reveals another bio-weapon: a Tyrant. The hulking humanoid monster steps out of the capsule and its boot crushes the chest of the fallen Licker. *Buddy calls on another Licker to attack the Tyrant. The Licker pounces but the Tyrant grabs its head in one hand and crushes it. *Another Tyrant is released from a capsule and two Lickers attack it, but the giant easily kills them both. *Leon and Buddy try to escape from the facility via the cargo elevator but the Tyrant pursues them. Another Licker pounces on the Tyrant just as the door closes. While not seen, it is most likely that the Licker was killed. *When Leon and Buddy make it out of the palace, a Tyrant with the number "013" marked on its coat walks out of the building, clutching the corpse of a Licker in one hand and using the other to grasp the head of a struggling rebel. The Tyrant crushes the rebel's skull and tosses the body aside as it goes after Leon. *Buddy commands a pack of Lickers to attack 013 and two of the creatures try to snag its arms with their tongues. This isn't enough to stop the Tyrant as it grabs the Lickers' tongues and uses them to throw the creatures up into the air and slam them back down into the ground. *013 chases after another Licker. The Licker jumps onto a gas tanker and the Tyrant punches at it, crushing the creature and rupturing the tank. *Leon fires at the ruptured tanker and the fuel ignites and explodes. The Tyrant survives the explosion, however, and then discards its limiter coat, mutating into a more powerful form. Buddy sends a few Lickers charging at the Super-Tyrant, but the beast swats them aside easily as it rushes at Buddy. *013 grabs Leon and holds him against a pillar, but another trio of Lickers pounce on the Tyrant. 013 drops Leon to fight off the Lickers, grabbing one and throwing it away, ripping the second one in half and snapping the neck of the third. *The Licker that 013 had thrown aside survives and Buddy commands it to attack again whilst he and Leon man a tank to try and destroy the Tyrant. The Tyrant keeps moving its head to keep Leon from targetting it with the tank's cannon, but the Licker pounces on the Tyrant and distracts it, allowing Leon to take aim. Leon then fires and blows off the Tyrant's head as well as killing the Licker. *President Belikova is rehearsing a speech for an upcoming press conference when her aide informs her that the elders of the anti-government movement have all been eliminated. *Leon and an ailing Buddy attempt to flee the palace grounds with two Tyrants pursuing them. Luckily, the American and Russian militaries arrive just in time and a US fighter jet flies over, blasting both monsters into bloody pulp. Category:Extras Category:Resident Evil (franchise) Category:Resident Evil: Damnation Category:Movie Deaths